A Time For Conversations
by potterfan2006
Summary: One shots Involving Carlisle and Esme Cullen with some of the others mixed in.
1. Never Alone

**Disclaimer** – Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Summery –** Carlisle and Esme discuss Edwards's aloneness long before Bella came into his life. – 1954

**Never Alone**

**By: **

**AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

Carlisle had just got home from the hospital. The house he lived in with his "family" was out of the suburban neighborhoods, but it was close enough to get to the hospital in emergencies. He parked his brand new 1954 black Ford Victoria in the driveway and walked inside. It was quiet. He heard classical musical coming from Edward's bedroom and then he heard the creak of the back porch swing. Knowing his "wife" was out there, he journeyed his way out the backdoor.

"Hello," he greeted gently as he strolled over to sit next to her. Esme looked amazing, as always, in her blue and white plaid dress. He brushed her Auburn curls away from her face to plant a short, but loving kiss to her temple.

Esme put her book down beside her and turned her head to return a kiss to his cheek. Carlisle wore a grey plaid vest with a white buttoned shirt and beige slacks.

After the kiss Esme put her head on the back of the porch swing and sighed contentedly gently rocking the swing with her legs. "hello, my love," she responded back in contented voice.

Carlisle who had joined her on the swing, wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they swung in silence for a few minutes. "Where are the children?" Carlisle asked finally breaking the silence. "I know Edward is in his bedroom."

"Alice and Jasper are in their room relaxing and Rosalie and Emmett are out walking," Esme responded, enjoying the time with her husband.

Carlisle let out a small chuckle. Alice and Jasper had joined their family a few years ago, but they still kept to themselves a lot of the time. Rosalie and Emmett were inseparable since Rosalie found him nearly dead from a bear attack almost 20 years ago. Pulling Esme closer as a cool breeze ruffled their hair; Carlisle massaged her shoulder and planted a kiss on her head. "And what did you do all day?"

"Not much," Esme said breathing in the air. "I read a book, did some sketching of our family, and did a portrait for each of our children with there companions from memory. They all looked so happy." Esme sighed then "except Edward," she added quietly.

"Did you do one of us?" Carlisle asked. "I can use another picture for my desk at work."

Esme smiled beautifully, "as a matter of fact I did and it's already sitting on your desk upstairs waiting for you," she finished.

"I can't wait to see it," Carlisle pulled her closer, if it were possible. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she breathed back. "But there is something that we need to talk about," she said sounding more serious.

Pulling away to look at her, he frowned. "What is it?" he asked.

"I am worried about my first son... he seems... so unhappy," she paused. "All the rest of our children are so happy. They have this spark in their eyes, something that I have noticed lately is missing from Edward's," she finished looking up at Edward's bedroom window.

Carlisle followed her glance and he still heard the thrumming of the stringed instruments and brass on the record player. "He is alone, isn't he?"

Esme nodded her head. "I worry for him... I worry that when you turned him he was too young to find love. He was only 17 for heaven sakes!" she said voice rising slightly in pitch.

Carlisle remained calm and leaned back against the wooden back of the swing. "I really had no choice," Carlisle told her again. "And I haven't found anyone I thought would be good enough for him."

Esme sighed "I know and I am sorry. I didn't mean to get mad... its just… I worry about him after all he was my first..." she closed her eyes and swallowed, "…living baby boy"

"I know you worry about him," Carlisle assured. "I worry about him as well. But if you ask him, he is content being alone."

"Do you think he will ever find someone to love?" Esme asked as she scooted over, tucking her legs up under her body and cuddled up on Carlisle's chest, laying her head where his quiet heart was.

Carlisle pulled her closer and held her and nodded his head. Because she could not see the action, he answered, "I do. I strongly believe that Edward will find the one girl he wants to be with forever."

Esme sighed contentedly and just enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. "I believe your right, my love. I just have to have more faith." She finished before she let herself completely relax in his arms.

Planting a kiss on the top of her head, Carlisle smiled. He was content holding her. He knew one day Edward would find the one girl to make him want to live or die, just like he found in Esme.

**The End**


	2. Ian Michael

**Disclaimer** – Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Summery **– Carlisle and Esme talk about Esme's baby a year after Carlisle changes her – 1922

**Ian Michael**

**By:**

**AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

In the small one story house Carlisle had purchased in Northern Minnesota, Carlisle found Esme in the only room she would be in if not their bedroom, the study. Around her were papers and pencils and art supplies a plenty. Careful not to scare her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, caressing her shoulder blades with his thumbs. "Good morning, Esme," he greeted her softly.

Esme looked up from the sketch book in her lap. "Good morning, Carlisle," she greeted with a small smile as she sat her pencil down.

Carlisle moved to grab the seat next to her. "Is everything okay?" he asked her quietly, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Truth be told, he loved her. He changed her nearly a year ago... in fact, in a few days, it would be one year. She was still considered a newborn.

Esme nodded. "Yah, I am doing okay," she said. She then ran her finger very lightly over the small baby that was drawn on the paper and let out a sigh.

Carlisle glanced at her as her delicate fingers traced the picture. "You remember your baby?" Carlisle asked, concern etched in his voice.

"I don't remember him completely but I have these flashes of him... it's like one minute the image is clear and the next its not... and I am not ready to forget him," she said.

"And I never wish you to forget him," Carlisle assured. "It is just when you are turned, memories tend to be forgotten. I don't know how to explain it." He carefully lifted her face to meet his. "Do you remember his name?"

Esme smiled. "I do," she said "his name is… was Ian Michael, after my father."

"Ian Michael," Carlisle tested the name on his own lips and voice. "It's a nice name."

"Thank you," Esme said softly. "I know I have been a vampire for nearly a year and I am still getting used to the lifestyle but when I think about my son, I think about how different my life had become because of the way things turned out."

Carlisle didn't know how to respond to that. He smiled at her and caressed the side of her face softly. "I'll let you get back to your drawings. You are a beautiful artist, Esme."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Esme said, and then she put a hand on his arm to stop him from getting up "But please stay for a moment. I wish to talk to you about something," she responded then she put her stuff aside.

Carlisle took his seat again, smiling, but concerned. "You can talk to be about anything," he assured her.

"You know about my life before I was turned. You knew about my abusive husband and how in the end it was hard for me to trust men but it has been almost a year and I think I am finally ready to start over. I have been given a second chance because I should have been dead," she paused. "I guess what I am trying to say is I would like to get to know you better if your willing," she said.

Carlisle had to smile, and caressed the hand he held. "Esme, I am happy to hear that. I understand it is difficult, but I am very happy to hear you say that. Just ask me anything."

Esme smiled and had to laugh a little. "What were you thinking about when you treated me as a teen with a broken leg?"

Carlisle leaned back and rested his hands, folded together, on his abdomen. "You were beautiful," Carlisle recalled. "You had the most amazing strength for a 16 year old. You tried to be strong, but it hurt too much."

Esme smiled, "I remember that. But one thing did help with the pain was this handsome blonde doctor came in and told me that I was going to be fine in no time. I remember how he smiled at me and how that one smile took all my tears away. I remember the cold hands but I did not mind that because somehow they felt warm to me. You were my Angel back then Carlisle and I always dreamt of you. When I was in a bad spot, you were always there in my mind to brighten even the darkest moments of my life," she informed him.

Carlisle wanted to blush but couldn't, instead he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "Thank you, Esme," he told her most sincerely.

"No, thank you. Without you I know I would not be here today," she paused. "It's because of you I am alive and I will be forever grateful for that. A year ago, my Angel was there again in my time of need and now I get to spend eternity with him if you will have me," Esme spoke.

"I am no angel," Carlisle told Esme. "For most, I'm considered demonic, as are you now. But, I've succeeded on allowing ourselves to keep whatever humanity we have left by not feeding off humans."

"That may be true but you are the kindest, gentlest person that I know and I thank you for allowing me into your life and giving me a second chance to live," she said. "But now I am afraid that it might be time for me to hunt again for I am starting to feel hungry. Would you care to join me?" Esme asked.

With that said, Carlisle smiled. Esme has come a long way, now understanding the need to feed. Offering his hand to Esme, she took it and they set out into the woods surrounding the house to seek food.

**The End**


	3. Prelude to a Beginning

**Disclaimer** – Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Summery** – After Carlisle meets Bella in the hospital that first time he goes home after his shift to talk to Esme – 2003

**Prelude to a Beginning**

**By:**

**AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

After finishing off the paperwork in his office, Carlisle drove home. Today was a close call for his family. He and Edward would have to talk about his actions earlier, whether the boy liked it or not. But first, he wanted to go home to his wife's arms. He felt like this was something he needed to discuss with her first, since there had been many times in the past where they had talked about Edward's aloneness. Was it finally the time for Edward to find the one he wanted to be with? Bella seemed like a wonderful girl, but he was still unsure. After pulling into the garage, Carlisle went to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing.

Esme walked in on him changing and gave a low whistle of appreciation as she saw his hard chest without a shirt. "Hello handsome," she said coyly.

Carlisle turned to view Esme, smiling himself. She always wore elegant clothing, even if she stayed around the house "Hello beautiful," he said to her and walked to her, not even worrying about a shirt. He leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips.

Esme moaned into the kiss then pulled away slightly and whispered into his lips "I love you," then reclaimed his lips for another kiss.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her, relishing in the kiss for a few minutes. He pulled away and smiled, resting his forehead on hers. "Have you talked to Edward?" he asked, running his hands up and down her back.

Esme smiled but looked confused, "no, should I have?" she asked. "I know he was late getting home from school but I thought nothing of it," she commented.

"No, no," Carlisle assured. "Edward just had... a bit of an accident at school today." Carlisle moved away from Esme. "Part of me is mad at him, but another is happy for him," Carlisle informed, making no sense whatsoever. He took a seat on the side of their bed.

Esme sat with him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"The new girl, Chief Swan's daughter," Carlisle began, looking at Esme. "I think Edward has fallen in love with her. And today, he risked all us to save her from being crushed by a van."

Esme sat there looking stunned. "Edward did what?" Esme asked in a whisper while shaking her head.

Carlisle sighed. "Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed Edward... from across the lot. Rosalie is pissed, if you hadn't noticed. I don't think she will forgive Edward for putting us in danger." He shook his head. "I'm wary about what tomorrow will bring... hopefully nothing."

Esme exhaled. "Don't get me wrong, I want Edward to find love and I hope Miss Swan is the one for him but..." she paused then sighed as she could not find anything else to say.

Carlisle sighed with her. "I know. I'm feeling the same way." Carlisle wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. He pulled them down to lie on the bed, Esme's head resting on his chest. "Miss Swan seems to know what she saw, which is the truth, but we can't let her know. She is pushy, though," Carlisle added with a small chuckle.

Esme laughed as well. "Now who does that remind you of," she asked but it was more of a comment than a question as she closed her eyes and kicked off her high heel shoes, contented to stay in his arms forever.

After a short but comfortable silence, she looked up at Carlisle, "so, what should be done about Edward?" she questioned tracing patterns on his chest with her index finger.

Carlisle chuckled at her first comment and then responded to her following statement. "_I_ need to talk with him," Carlisle stressed "I".

"Don't be too harsh on him," Esme warned. "I mean, when Rosalie got home she was already mad at Edward and now I know why." Esme chuckled. "If Edward really loves Miss Swan we will have to tell her eventually".

"I think while I am at it, Kitty and I will have a talk," Carlisle spoke, calling his "daughter" by his pet name for her. "But it doesn't have to be right now." Carlisle said, suggestion in his tone.

Esme stopped caressing his chest, pulled herself up to look at him and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Yes, it can wait," she said in a lust-filled voice.

**The End**


	4. Placating Rosalie

**Disclaimer **- Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Summery **- Carlisle talks to Rosalie after _"A Prelude to a Beginning" _- 2003 (thanks to annsteph for the idea)

**Placating Rosalie**

**By:**

**AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

After loving his wife, Carlisle planted a gentle kiss to Esme's lips and smiled at her. "After that, I feel like I can face 1000s Rosalie's in a fierce mood," Carlisle chuckled a bit. He stood from the bed to clothe himself.

Esme smiled. "If any one can calm her down it is you my love," Esme said as she walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his back kissing it softly.

"Don't start that again," Carlisle smiled lovingly at Esme. He never tired of loving her. He finished buttoning his shirt and tucked it into the pants he had already donned.

Esme laughed, pulling away and shaking her head. She slipped into her shoes and just before she walked out of the room, "there will be more later I can promise you that." She then smiled beautifully and walked out of the room.

Carlisle kept grinning like a fool. His expression changed as he thought of the "chore" ahead. He left the bedroom and went down the hall to Rosalie's and Emmett's room. He knocked softly.

"Go away!" came the angry reply.

"Kitty, it's me," Carlisle spoke through the door, his tone a notch above what it should have been, but it was imperative that he spoke with her, calmed her down, which was usually Esme's and Jasper's realm, but Rosalie trusted him.

Rosalie sighed and got up from the desk. She walked over to the door after unlocking it she went back to the desk.

Carlisle heard the click of the door being unlocked and shook his head. He opened the door and once inside, closed the door behind him. "Kitty, did you want to talk about it?" Carlisle asked softly, sitting on the edge of her's and Emmett's bed.

"Talk about what?" the tone of voice, biting, "how Edward almost exposed us to the humans today?!"

"Yes," Carlisle responded honestly. "We didn't get to talk much at the hospital and I told you that we would talk when I got home." His tone was calming and moderate.

Rosalie sighed and deflated. "Why did Edward have to save her? She suspects something I could hear it with the questions she was asking Edward," she started to grow angry again. "What's going to happen to us when she finds out? What's that going to do to our family? He was so careless today with his actions." She finished with a sigh then stood up and walked over to the bed to sit next to Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded at every statement and question Rosalie spoke. "You are right, Edward was careless today. Even I can't deny that fact. But, Edward loves her," Carlisle stated simply. "And, I do not know what will happen to our family. With luck, Miss Swan will not disclose any of the information and with other luck, if she does disclose the information, everyone will believe she hit her head too hard and wasn't thinking straight."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and let out a rush of air while folding her arms in front of her. "So Edward's in love, that still does not excuse his actions and I still do not have to like it... or her," she added as an afterthought.

Looking at her, Carlisle had to smile softly. "I do understand your concern for our family," Carlisle assured. "But, that temper of yours will get the best of you one day. And, I am not asking you to like what Edward did or even like Miss Swan."

Rosalie laid her head on Carlisle's shoulder and spoke the truth. "Carlisle, I don't know what to think or how to feel about this. One moment I am angry and the next… I just feel so confused," She finished in a whisper.

"Don't get all sentimental on me, Kitty," Carlisle teased. Even though he stated it, he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her closer. "It's not you." He paused before adding, "you have to remember that this is Edward's choice."

"I know," she responded. She sat up from the embrace and looked up at Carlisle, "Thank you for coming to talk to me about this," she said sincerely. "I do feel much better." She gave a half smile. "But, mind you, I still don't have to like it," she added with a hard yet playful edge in her voice.

"And that is your choice," Carlisle assured, smiling at her. "But I am not finished. You had no right to yell at Edward when you came home."

Rosalie felt her anger spike again but she tamped it down. "I know, but he did deserve it. He possibly put our family in harms way and I don't like our family in danger," she repeated, trying to defend her actions but failing miserably at it.

"Edward only needs a talking to," Carlisle informed. "Remember, he has never found another for himself. I could bet you that if it was Emmett that needed saving, you would risk exposing our family."

She opened her mouth to protest but closed it when she realized that he was speaking the truth. "You're probably right about that one," she admitted grudgingly. "I should probably go and apologize to Edward."

"I don't think there is a probably about it, Rosalie. You would die for Emmett," Carlisle exchanged and added. "Apologize later. I still have to go talk to him."

She nodded her head in acknowledgment and stood up off the bed to walk back over to the desk.

Carlisle took that as the end of the conversation, stood from the bed and walked out the door, and down the hallway to Edward's room.

**The End**


	5. Protecting the Family

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Summery **– Carlisle talks with Edward after "_A Prelude to a Beginning" _– 2003_  
_

**Protecting the Family**

**By:**

**AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

Carlisle had left Rosalie's room and took a few minutes before knocking on Edward's bedroom door. He needed to ensure that Edward would protect this family as much as they all would.

Edward heard Carlisle coming, so he got up and turned off his classical music. And soon after he heard the knock on the door, he pulled the door open. "Hello, Carlisle," he greeted as he stepped out of the way so Carlisle could come into the room.

Carlisle entered the small room of Edwards. There was a bigger room on the other side of the hallway, but Edward preferred this room. "How are you doing?" Carlisle asked as he took a seat on the edge of his "couch-bed".

"I am doing alright," Edward responded. "How about yourself?" Edward asked in return.

"I'm good, thanks, Edward," Carlisle responded. "I need to talk to you about what happened earlier." Carlisle jumped to the point.

Edward nodded his head. "Okay," he responded as he sat down on his desk chair facing Carlisle.

This was a different conversation than Rosalie's. Edward was calm, not one bit mad. And calming Rosalie to see that her actions as irreparable was easier than Edward's calm façade. Carlisle shrugged his shoulders slightly to get rid of some tension knotting there. "I want to know your side of what happened this morning," Carlisle finally spoke.

"I knew this was coming," Edward said folding his hands in his lap and sitting up a little straighter. "I know what I did today was a risky thing for me to do, but what should I have done? Let that van crush Bella? I think I am in love with her and I could not let anything happen to her," he pleaded for Carlisle to believe him.

Carlisle didn't need to pleading from Edward, but a smile curved on his lips. "Edward, I see that you do love her, but the risk you have taken has affected the entire family. How do you plan to protect this family if another student implicates you were there to save her? Miss Swan was disciplined on the thought that you stopped the van. It took me off guard and you know I don't like being taken off guard when it comes to the humans," Carlisle stated firmly.

Edward sighed and slumped in his chair slightly, looking down at his hands he spoke, "I'm sorry Carlisle." At this moment, he looked every bit like the chastised 17-year-old he was supposed to be. "I did not mean to put our family on the line. I will do anything to keep them safe."

Carlisle leaned forward and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. When Edward looked at him, Carlisle continued, "Do you have a plan to keep Miss Swan from telling everyone in the school about your ability? According to Rosalie, 15 students saw you by your car before the van went out of control."

Edward looked directly into Carlisle's eyes. "No, but I did tell Bella that I was right beside her when the van almost hit her. When she told me that she saw that I wasn't, I told her that she hit her head and was confused."

"That's a start," Carlisle agreed and stood up. "I want to make sure that you understand the consequences of your actions, Edward. But no matter what happens, we will be here to back you up, even Rosalie."

Edward stood up as well. "I know Carlisle and thank you," Edward said sincerely.

On a softer note, as they walked to the bedroom door, Carlisle looked proudly at his "son". "I'm happy that you found someone, Edward."

Edward smiled then. "Thank you, Carlisle. Let's just hope that if this works, in the long run I can be as happy with Bella as you are with Esme," he responded.

"Yes, you can," Carlisle smiled and opened the door. "If you have any questions, you know you can talk to me," Carlisle told Edward and left the room, walking down the hallway to the stairs.

Edward smiled and returned to his music. Some how he knew everything would be okay.

**The End**


	6. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Summery** – Esme and Rosalie have some alone time to talk. – 1936 (Thanks to twilight1987 for the idea)

**Girl Talk**

**By:**

**AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

It was one of those quiet evenings that were rare in the Cullen household. The reason being was that Carlisle had taken Emmett and Edward to feed while the girls, Esme and Rosalie, stayed home. Esme was curled up with a book by the fireplace that heated their home, the lantern providing light to the pages.

Rosalie walked to the room where Esme was and knocked on the open door. "Mind if I join you?" she asked. Rosalie had a book in her hand as well.

Esme looked up from her book and nodded, "no, not at all." Esme uncurled her legs from beneath her and smiled to the younger woman. "It's cold tonight, isn't it?" Esme began conversation.

Rosalie sat herself down on a chair close to the fire. "It is," Rosalie acknowledged, opening her book and leafing though the pages until she found the page where she had left off.

"What are you reading?" Esme asked, using her finger as a bookmark as she closed her own book to focus on Rosalie.

Rosalie looked up from her book, "I am reading a book of Edger Allen Poe poems," she replied looking back down at her book.

"_Quote the Raven, "never more"_," Esme quoted and let a soft giggle fill the room. "That's about all I know of Mr. Poe," she admitted, smiling.

Rosalie smiled and closed her own book. "I really like him. He has this dark personality that I find very intriguing," she said sitting the book on her lap.

"Thus my reason for not liking him," Esme informed. "I prefer my stories of old."

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and started reading her book again. "To each her own, I guess," she responded.

Esme nodded and lifted up her book, "The Odyssey". Inside, Esme was struggling. These times with Rosalie were rare and she wanted to talk to the young woman who was supposed to be her "daughter" and not spend the time reading their respectable books. But Esme was unsure of what to talk about with Rosalie. "How is your relationship with Emmett going?" Esme blurted before thinking twice about it.

Rosalie sat her book down again. "It's going great," she said. "I never thought that I would find someone good like him to be in my life." She paused for a moment. "If only we met when I was still human," she said rather bitterly under her breath.

Esme heard the bitter tone and sighed softly. "I had wished that many times with Carlisle," she informed Rosalie. "It never fails most the time," she continued. "Carlisle always says 'then we would have never met because I would have been dead hundreds of years ago', and he is right, of course."

Rosalie chuckled. "You're right. Even though Emmett and I were born the same year we never would have met as humans because I was part of a rich family and he really wasn't and the fact remains we grew up in different places."

"I always believe there is a reason for everything that happens to us, whether good or… bad," Esme spoke, adding the "bad" in a softer tone. "If my child had survived, I would not be with Carlisle, or you, Emmett, and Edward. We would not be sitting cozily by this fire talking."

Rosalie sat her book aside and got up to sit on the couch next to Esme and put her arm around her. "Yes, very true," she said. "And, in that case, I am glad to have you as my mother. I am glad things turned out they way they did. But it still makes me sad that you lost your baby, and Esme, I am so sorry for that," she said sincerely, hugging Esme close.

Esme closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Rosalie as well. "Thank you, dear," Esme spoke softly. "He'd be a teenager today," Esme added with a light chuckle. Esme lifted her hands to wipe away invisible tears from her cheek.

Rosalie smiled. "Well, now instead of one, you have three," she said resting her head back on the couch next to Esme shoulder.

"Three grown children," Esme laughed and rested her head back as well. "What about you, Rosalie? I know you desired children. Have you accepted what life has thrown at you?"

Rosalie sighed then. "I have my days where I am content to be who I am, but on days like today when I have too much time to think I miss what I could have had. I used to dream about a little boy with dimples and curly hair," she said in a wistful tone, "and some times I resent the fact that my friend was able to have a nice family and a little boy to call her own and fate cheated me from that."

"Part of you fights with another part of yourself, whether you had rather die that night in the alley or be alive today with Emmett. It's a constant tug-a-war. I know that feeling," Esme assured Rosalie, placing her hand on Rosalie's hand and squeezing gently and lovingly.

Rosalie squeezed Esme's hand back. "Will this struggle ever get any easier?" she questioned.

"I think it weakens over time, but no matter how much time passes, there will always be that speck of divergence that will creep up at the moments we are weakened, whether it is due to hunger or sadness. The desire to have a child of your own will never dissipate, because you are with a man you love more than life itself and because of who we are, our love is eternal."

Rosalie smiled as the front door opened and the boys came back in from their hunt. "I want to thank you Esme for everything that you do for me and for this family," she said as she heard a crash downstairs. Rosalie laughed. "That must have been Emmett," she said.

"I hope we have times like this to share again, Rosalie," Esme got out before the crash. A laugh came from her as she urged the younger woman to stand up and go to Emmett.

"I wish that as well, Esme." As Rosalie hurried out the door and down the steps, she yelled, "Emmett Cullen, back away from the breakables!"

Carlisle passed Rosalie in the hall, letting her know that Edward was with Emmett and then entered the room where Esme sat and joined her, not saying a word, but wrapping his arm around her and holding her.

**The End**


	7. Being there for Bella

**Disclaimer** – Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Summery** – Bella and Charlie have a fight and Carlisle comforts her – 2004

**Authors note –** This is a Father/Future daughter In-law story

**Being There for Bella**

**By: **

**potterfan2006**

Bella could not believe what was happening; she could not believe that after all this time that Charlie could blame her for her mother leaving. It was her mother's choice and he knew that but he wanted someone to blame other than himself.

Bella stormed out of the house. She had to get away for a little while to just calm down and give Charlie some time to come to his senses. She managed to stay on her feet as she stumbled to her truck; she closed herself in the cab and drove down the road. She did not know where to go, she just let herself drive.

Somehow Bella found herself driving over to the Cullen's house. As she pulled up she knew no one was home but she did not care. The pain was overwhelming her now. She turned off her truck and folded her arms on the staring wheel, placing her face on her arms. She let the pain overtake her and allowed the tears to fall.

She did not know how long that she cried until she heard her car door creek open and a set of cold arms enfolded her into a hug. As she sobbed in the arms, a familiar scent wrapped itself around her. It was Carlisle.

Carlisle had been in his office when he heard the sound of Bella's truck. His family had gone to feed today, and Bella was aware of that. But due to an emergency at the hospital, Carlisle had missed the hunt. When a few minutes passed and he had not heard the doorbell ring or the front door open, he decided to go down to see what was stalling the young woman. Just as he was walking down the stairs, he could hear faint sobbing coming from outside. When he opened the door and as he got closer to the truck, the sobbing got louder. He walked to the drivers' side and opened the door to find Bella's head on her arms around the steering wheel; she was the one that was sobbing. All he could do was pull her into his arms and hold and rock her.

"Shhh, Bella, its okay. It's going to be okay," he said repeatedly. He could not smell any blood around her so she must not have been injured but her cries were one of hurt.

Soon her sobs died down to just little hiccups and she pulled away to look at him. He cupped her face in his hands and using his thumbs he gently wiped her tears away. "Can you tell me what has you so upset?" he asked, concern clearly heard in his voice.

Bella nodded softly, "Ch...Ch…Charlie and I had a… a fi… fight" she said through a fresh wave of tears.

Carlisle pulled her close again. "Shhh Bella calm down it will be okay."

"No, it won't," she said into his shirt. "He blames me for my mom leaving him."

"What makes you think that?" Carlisle asked.

"Because he said so!" she sniffled.

"Bella, tell me everything that happened," he said gently. He did not like seeing his future daughter in-law cry.

"He had come home from work and was upset because he had to deal with a domestic abuse case today. The wife and son were taken to the hospital where the son later died of his injuries."

It came all together for Carlisle then. He had been the one to treat the mother and son and later had to pronounce the boy's time of death. He tuned back into what Bella was saying.

"When Charlie got home, he had a few beers and then started to just get angry and started blaming me for her leaving," she said as she stared to shiver; whether it was from the cold of his body or her emotional state, he did not know.

"Bella, why don't we get you inside the house and warm you up, and then we can talk more about this," he suggested.

She nodded her consent and he helped her out of the truck and into the house, where they sat and talked well into the night until Bella fell asleep in his arms.

**The End**


	8. To Comfort a loved one

**Disclaimer** – Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Summery – **Esme's reaction to Bella jumping off the cliff in New Moon and Carlisle is there to talk to her about it and comfort her. – 2004

**To Comfort a Loved One**

**By: **

**AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

Carlisle had just returned home from taking care of some business. On days like today, he questioned himself on the things he did. Allowing himself to become the patriarch of a family of "vegetarian" vampires. His "family" was in turmoil. He entered the quiet house and took a deep breath and found Esme's scent. He entered the study to see her staring out the window of the drizzle day in Alaska. He was quiet as he took a seat near her.

Esme glanced away from the window for a minute to look at Carlisle, but said nothing. It was not until she looked back out the window that she spoke. "Hello, Carlisle," she said quietly.

"Hey, baby," he spoke in a low tone.

"How was your day?" she questioned still looking out the window.

"Long," Carlisle responded. "How about your day?"

Esme turned around fully facing away from the window and drew her legs up under her body. Leaning her head back to the window, she finally spoke, "The same as always, quiet." She sighed "It gave me a chance to think." She fell silent then.

Carlisle leaned back in his chair. "It is quiet, isn't it." He stated more than questioned.

"Alice called today," Esme sighed. "Bella's fine. Jacob managed to get to her before she drowned." Esme said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Carlisle stated. "We may have to thank Jacob for saving Bella."

"We should," Esme agreed. "But she should not have done it in the first place. Carlisle, it's our fault that she did what she did. Edward broke her heart and we all left," Esme said sounding ashamed. "We pushed Bella over that edge," she added bitterly. "I have been to that place in my mind and it was not a good place to be," she continued in a whisper.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her closer to him. His hand ran softly over the smooth contour on her arm and he rested his forehead against the top of her head. "We stayed with our family," Carlisle informed.

"But Bella is family to me. She is another daughter to me," she responded. "And history almost repeated itself, only it was my child and not me." Esme got up from the couch to stand next to the bookcase to pull out an old sketch book. Opening it she flipped through the pages until she found a picture of herself standing on a cliff looking sad, yet at peace at the same time.

Carlisle sighed as Esme left his embrace. He looked over at her and spoke softly, "but Edward is our family and Edward made his choice. Edward wanted to get away and I know he didn't want to leave Bella, but after what happened, he thought he had no other choice."

In an uncharacteristic fit of rage, she tossed to the book to the floor and then sank to her knees, putting her hands to her face. "Carlisle, yes it was Edwards's choice to run and we followed," she said. "But we should have stuck it out! She needed us and we ran away like the guilty do! We all made the wrong choice," she said slowly, pulling her hands away from her face and looking up at Carlisle with sad eyes.

Carlisle felt like someone had sucker-punched him. He made a decision that he thought was best for the family. Seeing Esme like she was hurt deeper than anything. "Esme," he spoke softly but didn't know what to say. How could he defend his family? Sure, he thought of Bella as family, but not like Edward. He knelt beside her and looked at her sorrow-filled eyes. "Esme, forgive me," he spoke in a gentle tone.

Esme just sat there on her knees looking at Carlisle and closed her eyes. Leaning into him, she breathed in his scent and felt calm settle into her body. "I forgive you," Esme spoke. "Will you forgive me for acting like I did?" she questioned, sighing heavily.

"You have every right to act like you did," Carlisle assured, bringing her closer to the comfort of his body. "I forget that you get attached more quickly than the rest of the family. I haven't considered the consequences of us leaving Bella and Forks behind." Brushing a hand over her cheek and around to her neck; the new position forcing her to meet his gaze, he spoke softly, "I love you, Esme."

"I love you, too, Carlisle," she said giving him a half smile.

"You wouldn't resist if I wanted to kiss you, would you?" Carlisle teased Esme as he moved closer to meet his lips with her lips.

Esme grinned into the kiss and said, "no, but I would kiss you back." And that is exactly what she did.

Carlisle touched his lips to her and the electricity was there as always. He pulled away after a long slow kiss and smiled. "We'll return to Forks."

"Thank you," was all she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder, cuddling him as much as she could with them still being on the floor.

**The End**


	9. The Doll

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Summary **– Bella asks about the doll on the kitchen ledge. Takes place between New Moon and Eclipse – 2004

**Author's Note **– You can see the doll in the kitchen scene of the movie; on the ledge behind the television

**The Doll**

**By: **

**AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

Esme had the house to herself. Carlisle was at work. Alice had dragged Jasper to Seattle for the weekend. Rosalie and Emmett were in Port Angeles catching a new movie. And Edward had left without telling her where he was going. Loving the quietness of the house, Esme grabbed her sketchpad and pencil and curled up on the living room couch to design a new addition to their house.

Bella was tired from the past week at school as she pulled up in front of the Cullen's house on a Saturday morning. She parked her truck, grabbed her back pack, and dragged herself to the front door. "Only a few more months of school then I will graduate," she told herself as she knocked on the front door.

Esme hadn't expected company, but she put her pad and pencil aside and went to the front door. A smile on her lips, as she knew who it was, she opened the door, "Hello, Bella," she greeted in her motherly tone

Bella smiled back tiredly as she shifted her bag on her back. "Hi, Esme. Is Edward around? He and I have an English project to work on today," she said.

"No, dear," Esme responded, but opened the door wider. "He disappeared this morning and didn't tell me anything. But you are more than welcome to come in and wait for him."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella said as she trudged into the house. "Is there a place where I can study? I might as well get started on the project while I wait," Bella asked, shifting the bag again it was stating to get heavy.

"You can use the dining room table," Esme informed. "I'll be in the living room working on sketches."

"Thank you," Bella said over her shoulder as she headed to the dinning room and let out a sigh of relief as the weight was off her back. She sat down to start hers and Edwards's project. An hour later, her stomach gave a low growl. It was getting near lunch time and she was getting hungry.

Esme heard the low growl from the living room, let out a small laugh and called out, "Alice and I went grocery shopping the other day for you, Bella. You can find food in the refrigerator and cabinets."

Bella smiled. "Thanks, Esme." After stretching, she got up and headed over to the kitchen to find some food. After she made herself a sandwich, she found a glass and some ice. As she was turning to the sink to get some water, she noticed a doll and was confused, "Esme," she called out, knowing she would hear her.

"Yes?" Esme called from the living room.

"I just noticed there's a doll back here. Who does it belong to?" she asked.

There was no response. Esme was quiet in the living room as she placed her pencil and pad on the couch and stood up. She walked quietly into the kitchen and knew what doll Bella was referring to. "She is mine," Esme responded in a low voice as she came up behind Bella.

Bella jumped slightly, but turned around. "She's beautiful, Esme," she commented.

Esme reached around Bella to pick the doll up, carefully. Esme touched the hard plastic face and the satin material of the gown the doll wore. "Did you ever have a doll you just loved so much, you had to keep it?" Esme asked gently.

Bella nodded her head. "I have a doll that my mom gave me when I was a baby, but sadly it is in Jacksonville with her and Phil."

Esme smiled and added, "she is about 105 years old now," Esme informed, placing the doll back on the ledge.

Bella smiled. "I hope my doll survives that long," she commented.

Esme brushed down the skirt on the doll before turning back to Bella. "Her name is Rebecca," Esme told Bella as she started back towards the living room. "I believe that I named her after my own mom."

"My doll's name is Alice. I named her after my Aunt." She laughed than realized how that sounded out loud.

Esme laughed at the name and then smiled, "did you need help with your project?" she asked Bella.

"Would you really help me?" she asked, sounding hopeful. "I have to draw a picture of a scene from _The Great Gatsby_. The most I can draw are stick figures," she said while blushing.

"Sure, I can help," Esme smiled as they returned to the dining room.

**The End**


	10. Welcoming Alice and Jasper to the Family

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Summery – **Alice and Jasper finding the Cullen's, they first meet Carlisle and Esme. – 1945

**Authors note – **We don't really know the year they first met the Cullen's we are just guessing. As soon as we find out the real year, it will change. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far we really do appreciate them Very much.

**Welcoming Alice and Jasper to the Family**

**By: **

**AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

Carlisle pulled his car into a parking spot at the local mall. In the passenger seat, he could feel Esme's excitement for the upcoming holiday. She loved buying gifts for their "kids" and the kids that would be spending the holiday in the hospital. He reached over to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face. She was glowing... if that were possible. Her lips formed a beautiful smile, delight shone in her eyes. He took his hand away and exited the car, waiting for Esme to join him.

Esme gracefully got of the car; she could not wipe the smile off of her face. She stood next to Carlisle, taking his hand as they started to walk. "So, tell me Carlisle, where should we start this year?" she questioned.

"I'm just along for the company," Carlisle informed, smiling as he entwined their fingers together, bringing her hand up to plant a gentle kiss to the backside.

Esme smiled back. "Okay, let's start with the kids at the hospital this year! I have some good ideas!" she said excitedly. "We can get dolls and little toy cars oh! And we can get…" Esme was so happy it echoed in her tone of voice.

Carlisle was just along for the company and... To carry the bags of toys Esme picked out. Oh, and the money being spent. But he didn't mind. He loved being with Esme. Over the past 24 years, she adjusted nicely as the matriarch of their little coven. She was as doting as he figured she would be, but she was also stern when need be. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he was handed more bags. He took a deep sigh and ... paused. His golden eyes closed and he sought out a smell. They were being followed. He noticed the scents when they got out of the car, but didn't think much of it. His smile disappeared as he surveyed their surroundings.

Esme was so in the zone of happiness she did not notice Carlisle was distracted. She just continued to what she was doing.

When Carlisle couldn't spot anyone suspicious, he decided to himself to keep an eye out, but also to enjoy the company of his wife. He refocused, but had a keen lookout for anyone who might be following them,

"That was close," Jasper spoke softly to Alice from their bench a few yards away from the man and woman. "Are you certain those are who we seek?" he added.

"I am absolutely positive, Jazz," she said sounding very excited. "It's them! It's really them!"

Jasper took hold of her hand and smiled at her. She always seemed to be a bouncing bubble and he loved that about her. She had been telling him about the Cullen's ever since she first met him at that diner in Pennsylvania. "There's no time like the present," he stated.

Alice was bouncing with barely-contained excitement. Finally she and Jasper would have a family. "Yes, let's do this and by tonight we might just have some place to belong," she beamed.

Carlisle had just escorted Esme out of the mall when his senses went on alert again. He hated having his hands full in case they were going to be attacked. Seeing the human traffic had died to nearly nothing, he ever so gently nudged Esme to move faster. "I don't want to alarm you, dear, but we're being followed," Carlisle finally told Esme. "And I'd prefer to have my hands free in case they mean harm." He nudged her faster to the car.

Once they reached the car, Esme also picked up on the fact that they were not alone. "What's going on, Carlisle? Who is following us?" she asked, but she was not afraid.

"I don't know," Carlisle spoke softly, no fear in his voice as he put the bags into the car, "Definitely vampires."

His eyes searched the parking lot as the skies darkened. He saw two figures approach; one feminine and one masculine. He didn't want to over react, but he stood in front of Esme to protect her, just in case. He sensed no hostility, but with other vampires, he could never be too careful.

Once the two strangers approached the car, the shorter of the two stepped forward, and with an excited smile on her face, said "Hi! My name is Alice and this is Jasper." She pointed to her companion.

"Carlisle Cullen and my wife, Esme," Carlisle introduced himself and Esme. "You have been following us."

"Yes, and we are sorry for that but I had to be sure that you were the ones that I saw in my vision before we approached you," Alice said sounding a little more serious now.

"Visions?" Carlisle questioned. He knew it was possible for vampires to have certain abilities, because Edward had abilities beyond their heightened senses.

"Yes," Jasper answered, speaking quietly. "Alice has an ability to see what might happen and I have the ability to manipulate emotions," Jasper demonstrated by looking to Esme and washing over a soft emotion.

Esme felt the soft emotion run through her and gasped. She smiled and looked to Carlisle. "They don't mean us any harm; let's just hear what they have to say."

Carlisle had no doubt. He felt no danger from them and they seemed nice enough."Did you want to go somewhere and talk?" Carlisle asked Alice and Jasper.

Alice nodded her head solemnly "yes, that would be better than talking in an open parking lot where we can be overheard."

"There's a small, quiet place about 1/2 a mile from here," Carlisle informed. "If you want to follow us there?

Alice and Jasper looked at one another as if a silent conversation was happening between them when a frown came to Alice's happy face.

"Did you need a ride?" Carlisle asked the two "younger" vampires.

Jasper spoke softly, "we can walk."

"I insist," Carlisle responded, looking at Esme to help.

Esme turned to Jasper and Alice. "It's no problem whatsoever. We can drive you," she said with a motherly tone in her voice.

Jasper turned to Alice for her decision. He would follow her.

"We insist," Carlisle stated again.

Alice smiled gently at Jasper and then turned to Carlisle and Esme. "Yes, we will ride with you. Thank you very much for the offer," she said softly.

Carlisle held the front passenger door open for Esme and then went around to the driver side. Meanwhile, Jasper held the backdoor opened for Alice.

Alice smiled at Jasper, as she prepared to get in she spoke in a reassuring tone, "it will be okay, Jasper."

Jasper looked skeptical. He's been on his own for sometime before he met Alice. And the vegetarian lifestyle was still new to him. After Alice was seated, he sat down next to her and Carlisle drove off.

It didn't take long to get to their destination. Carlisle parked the car and got out. Esme, Alice and Jasper all followed suite and got out of the car as well.

Once at the secluded spot, Carlisle sat down and smiled, "so, Alice, do you want to explain about the visions?"

Alice folded herself neatly on the ground next to Jasper and grabbed his hand for support. "My visions are flashes of what could be," she began. "For as far back as I can remember, I have been having them. First, of me with Jasper before I even met him. Then of Jasper and me with your family. I know it sounds crazy." She laughed uneasily at her own joke. "But I had to find you." She fell silent, grasping Jasper's hand even harder.

Jasper allowed the comfort, holding her hand as well. Carlisle turned to Esme and smiled. Then his eyes met theirs. "I see your eyes are golden, not red," he stated.

"Yes," Alice said. "After I woke up a Vampire, I had my first vision of your family and saw that you don't feed off humans, so I started to feed off of animals as well in hopes that one day I would find you." She looked at Jasper. "Would you like to tell your story or should I?" she questioned gently.

Jasper shook his head. "No need to," Jasper answered. Looking from Esme to Carlisle, Jasper explained his story, beginning with him being turned and ending with him finding Alice and being there with her.

Carlisle sat there, listening to Alice and Jasper tell their stories, so different from his own and yet, similar. He smiled at Esme and spoke to Alice and Jasper, "we have three more living with us, but I feel the urge to offer you both a place to stay, to join our coven."

Alice smiled beautifully at them "What do you think, Jazz?" she asked turning towards him, "Do you want to become a Cullen?"

Jasper gave a curt nod. "That would be nice," Jasper spoke to Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Alice had lived place-to-place, never really having a true home. But part of him wondered how long they would tolerate him. Alice was a people-person. He was not.

Carlisle sensed the dilemma within Jasper but didn't say anything. "Did you need to be taken somewhere to pick up any... belongings?" Carlisle asked.

"We have a small place on the outskirts of Seattle but we don't have much in the way of personal things," Alice said. "We move around too much."

"Did you want to pick them up tonight or tomorrow?" Carlisle asked standing and offering his hand to escort Esme back to the Car.

"We will go back to our place tonight and pack it up then we will meet you here tomorrow, if that's okay with you?" Alice asked, turning to Carlisle and Esme.

Esme smiled. "That's fine with me. How about you, Carlisle?" she asked. "What do you think?"

Carlisle nodded. "I guess we will see you two tomorrow. Then we can introduce you to the rest of our coven."

Jasper nodded and took Alice by the hand. "Thank you," he spoke.

Alice smiled. "See you soon."

Esme smiled, her family had just grown yet again. "Welcome to the family," she said happily.

Alice and Jasper smiled, thanked them and turned and ran off.

After they were out of sight, Esme turned to Carlisle. "Thank you, my love." She leaned up to kiss him.

Carlisle returned the kiss. When he pulled away, there was a smile on his lips. "You're welcome, dear." He escorted her back to the car.

Once in the car, Carlisle drove home to prepare it for the newest members of their Family

**The End**


	11. The Vase

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Summery – **Carlisle comes home to an upset Esme - 1998

**Authors note –** If you want the continuation of this which is Rated M please PM me! (Thank you once again to our readers and reviewers!)

**The Vase**

**By: **

**AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

The noise that greeted Carlisle's heightened hearing was not one of soft music playing, but one of banging and aggravated sighs from a female. Carlisle walked to the study where the noise was coming from to see Esme banging on the floor with a broom. "Esme," Carlisle called cautiously.

At hearing her name being called, she turned around on her heel with scowl on her face but when she saw Carlisle, she softened. "Hi, Carlisle," she sighed, while setting the broom to lean against the wall.

Carlisle glanced at floor to see what she was sweeping. Familiar colors of a floral print vase he had given her as a wedding gift filled his head. "What happened?" he asked, approaching her.

"Our boys," Esme ground out though clenched teeth. "Edward and Emmett were playing ball in the house and my vase became a casualty of football wars." She grabbed the broom back in her hands and continuing to clean up the mess.

Reaching around her, he took hold of the broomstick where her hands where and slowly pried the stick away. "Where are they?" Carlisle asked.

"In their rooms," she said, releasing her grip on the broom to let Carlisle take it from her.

"Maybe you should have them clean up their mess?" Carlisle suggested, placing the broom against the wall again and turning Esme around to see her face-to-face. He smiled down at her, noticed the anger, and sadness, in her eyes. "What were their punishments?"

"I don't know yet," Esme shrugged. "I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I was just so angry, I sent them away from my sight." Anger began to boil up again.

Carlisle reached over and cupped her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. "I recommend we get them out of their rooms to clean up the mess," Carlisle suggested.

Esme pressed her face into his touch, tilting her head slightly. She kissed his palm, then closed her eyes and nodded her head," but maybe I should clean it up. I mean if I see them right now I just might do something I will regret later, I mean…" She trailed off.

Carlisle leaned forward and planted a kiss to her lips. It was a barely-there kiss, but it sent waves of love through her. "Why don't you go to our room and I'll get them on some chores. I'll see you in our room in about 5 minutes." He smiled.

Esme smiled gently back. "Okay, love," she said. "I will see you there." She walked away from his embrace and headed to their room. She shut the bedroom door behind her and curled up on the bed.

Within five minutes, Carlisle had talked to Emmett and Edward about their playing in the house, the chores, and their punishment. He entered the bedroom, closed the door behind him again, and joined Esme on their bed, wrapping his arms around her.

Esme sighed in his embrace. "Thank you for taking care of that," she said, while caressing his chest gently with her hand.

"You're welcome," Carlisle replied in a soft tone, He lifted her chin to look at her and took her mouth in a hungry kiss.

**The End**


	12. A Day Without the Kids

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Summery –** Esme and Carlisle have some alone time without the "kids". – 1995

**Authors note –** Sorry it took us forever to get this out too you all. School and work have kept us busy. Enjoy the next to chapters, we don't know when we will have more up for you guys and please send ideas.

**A Day Without the Kids**

**By: **

**AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

The "kids" were all out doing their thing elsewhere leaving Esme at home alone waiting for Carlisle to come home from his shift at the hospital. She was lying on the couch, her head pillowed on her arms, watching an episode of "I Love Lucy" when she heard Carlisle's car pull into the garage.

Once the ignition was off, Carlisle rested his head against the back of his seat, closing his eyes. He let out a sigh, closed the garage door, and got out of his vehicle. He entered the house through the door the connected the house and garage and entered into the den. He took the stairs to the upper level and into the living room. "Hey," he greeted his wife, leaning down to plant a kiss to her lips. After the kiss, he moved her legs, took a seat and put her legs back on his thighs.

Esme smiled and after propping herself up against the armrest of the couch, she smiled at him. "How was your day, my love?"

Carlisle shrugged and didn't look at her. It was a rough day on him. No matter how long he lived, he saw death and it still affected him. And not to mention a life-altering proposal from the board. Carlisle finally looked at her. "I've been offered another position," Carlisle informed.

Esme took the TV remote and turned off the TV so she could fully focus on Carlisle. "That's great!" Esme said, "What have you decided?" she asked. "What else is bothering you?"

"It's a better paying position, but you know that is not the reason I'm a doctor," Carlisle responded to Esme. "I can't take the job. It would require me to visit other hospitals, and... well, you know why I can't do that." He knew he would be sent south and if the sun is shining, he wouldn't be able to walk outside. "I'm going to continue being the doctor I am." He intentionally ignored her last question.

Esme reached over and took his hand, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. "Carlisle, look at me," she commanded. "What's wrong? I know it's not the job offer. You will make the right decision on that one."

Carlisle looked at her. "You know Ruth? The crazy nurse from the hospital get togethers? Always brings fruitcake to the holiday party?"

Esme nodded her head, staying silent. She guessed where this might be going but she wanted to hear him say it out loud.

"She passed away last night, in her sleep," Carlisle spoke. "She was a wonderful nurse, though she was a bit crazy. She knew what she was doing, experienced in all procedures."

Esme gasped. She also had a place in her heart for Ruth. "Oh Carlisle, I'm so sorry," she said as she pulled him to lie next to her on the couch and held him, his head resting on her chest as she ran her fingers though his hair in a comforting manner.

Carlisle relaxed, comforted by Esme. "I've never been comfortable with death, as odd as it seems," Carlisle spoke to Esme.

"Oh honey," Esme said gently. "That's not odd. No one, not Human nor Werewolf nor Vampire, should be comfortable with death. There is a reason why it hurts when you see death because it's wrong and we know that, but it's also a part of life. Sweetheart, I would be worried about you if death ever got comfortable for you," she said, kissing his head.

Carlisle chuckled lightly. She was right. "How was your day?" he asked, enjoying the embrace.

"It was good; I finished designing the add-on to the house in Alaska. I sent the kids out of the house for a while as they were starting to drive me nuts. All the unusual sunny weather that we had these past 5 days has given them cabin fever so I told them not to come back till tomorrow night then I just figured I watch one of my favorite shows," she said.

Carlisle smiled. "So I noticed," Carlisle responded.

"But now the fun is over," Esme said, sighing. "There is a house to be cleaned," she said, getting ready to sit up.

"Let me help you," Carlisle offered, smiling at her.

Esme shook her head. "No, its okay," she said. "You have had a long shift at work. I am just going to clean the floor in the hallway. Our teenagers," Esme shook her head and laughed, "got mud on the floor but that will only take a few minutes. Then we can spend some time together doing whatever we want," she said standing up.

Carlisle lay back on the couch and nodded. He wasn't going to argue with that. "I'll be here," he told her

With that Esme was off and 20 minutes later she returned and just stood looking at Carlisle lying on the couch with a smile on her face.

Carlisle smiled up at her, not opening his eyes. "Just resting until you got back," Carlisle spoke softly.

Esme giggled a little, "I do believe this is the most relaxed I have ever seen you. You really do look like your 23 right now," she said, as a lazy smile crossed her face as well.

Carlisle did not say anything just opened one eye and smiled up at her and put one arm out to her.

Esme walked forward and grabbed his hand and he pulled her to him and settled her next to him. They spent the rest of the day with each other. Watching television and cuddling, enjoying a day without the kids.

**The End**


	13. Eternity Together

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Summery –** After a fun day at the fair Carlisle and Esme have a talk. – 1925

**Eternity Together**

**By: **

**AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

Carlisle was off that day. Since the day was overcast, Carlisle met his small family with an idea: Going to the state fair. Esme and Edward jumped at the opportunity and they spent the day wondering around the fair. It gave Esme an opportunity to be around humans and control her thirst and it let Edward be a teenage boy. He did well at the games offered, but only won once. He handed the prize to Esme, who accepted it gratefully. They enjoyed themselves, smiling and laughing. But throughout the wandering around, Carlisle caught little glimpses of sadness in Esme's eyes and face when she saw a family together, with little children laughing excitedly.

By the time they returned home, the setting sun had broken through the clouds, which warmed the temperature up. Carlisle held the door open for Esme and offered, "would you like to go for a walk?" he asked Esme, allowing Edward to move around them into the house.

Esme smiled a half smile, her mind preoccupied with other things. "Sure," she answered simply.

Offering his arm, Carlisle escorted Esme to the back of their house, following the trail in the woods they used commonly to hunt. "Did you want to talk about it?" Carlisle asked when he knew they were out of mind reach of Edward.

"What's there to talk about?" Esme shrugged. "We had a great day. It was fun. I got a chance to see Edward act 17 for once."

Carlisle sighed, slightly in frustration. He moved his arm to walk a few steps ahead of her. "We did have a great day," Carlisle agreed. "We were like a normal family, except with something missing."

Esme stood silent for a while; she knew what Carlisle was referring too but it hurt for her to think about it. She blinked away non-existent tears and cleared her throat. She did not want to end this day being upset. She walked over to Carlisle and put her hand on his shoulder.

Carlisle stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "I know it's hard, Esme. And I haven't exactly shown interest in discussing it. But I am willing to now."

Esme stiffened in posture a little. "Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"I saw the way you looked at the parents with children and babies. I saw the hurt in your eyes when you heard children squeal in excitement. We've never honestly discussed our inabilities to have children because I've never taken you out for so long among our human counterparts."

"There is not much to talk about. Yes, it hurts like hell that I will never be able to give you the child that I want too, but it's the way things are," she said, once again fighting back non-existent tears.

Carlisle nodded his head. "There is plenty to talk about," he informed. "We are like humans in the aspect that we can't keep feelings and thoughts bottled up. If we do, the damage can be 10 times worse than a normal human being."

"But I don't want to talk about this. It hurts too damn much inside," Esme said, grabbing a fist full of her blouse and pressing her closed fist over her still heart.

And it hurts me too, Carlisle admitted to himself. "I know it does. I just never realized how much it hurt you until today."

Esme turned her back to him and wrapped her hands around her middle as a low growl reverberated from her chest. Just talking about it broke something inside of her and she needed to find a way to get herself back together again.

Carlisle looked at her back and knew something was broken inside her. "Forget I brought it up," Carlisle spoke, distain in his voice. He thought Esme had trusted him fully but he was wrong.

Esme lost it. She crouched low and launched herself at the nearest tree, pounding it with her fists and crying out the name of the one person she knew that could help her. "Carlisle!"

Now that wasn't expected. Carlisle watched as she launched herself at the nearby tree and obliterated it. Shards of the tree splintered every which way. Carlisle pounced on her immediately, though too late for the tree. "Easy, Esme," Carlisle spoke soothingly with his arms around her waist

After a few minutes of desperate struggling in his arms, she fell limp as she brokenly sobbed for the children that she and Carlisle could never have.

The entire time, Carlisle whispered soothing words until her body stopped shaking violently. "Esme, it hurts, I know," he whispered.

Esme looked up, "why does it hurt so much, Carlisle? I don't remember it hurting this much when I lost my son. Why is this so different?" she questioned softly.

Carlisle pulled her up to standing position, supporting her and looked at her. "Because the way we complete each other," Carlisle told her. "Because before you, I never thought about it much. But for the first time, together with you, the thoughts of children have crossed my mind more so now than anytime in my 250 years."

"There has to be a way for us to have a family, Carlisle. I want to so bad it just hurts," she said quietly, putting her head back on his shoulder and finally allowing herself to calm down. She was feeling clearer headed now.

Carlisle swallowed audibly. "There is, but no means of sexual reproduction," Carlisle answered Esme. "We have Edward. For now, that has to be enough."

"I will never let go of my dream of my own family with you, but for now what I have with you and Edward will be enough," she said, kissing the side of his face that she could reach.

"If by some miracle, you and I can conceive our own, I will be the happiest man alive, but for now, I am happy and content with you and Edward," Carlisle smiled and kissed her cheek as well.

Esme nodded then laughed. "I am sure Edward is completely worried about us by now, maybe we should get back." She then looked at what was left of the tree around her and laughed again. "Looks like we have more firewood now, boy did I make a mess out of that tree," she laughed.

"Edward is fine," Carlisle assured and smiled, taking her hand and twining their fingers. "More like kindling."

Esme playfully smacked him then smirked. "Next time I get mad, I will try to leave bigger pieces." She giggled, feeling lighter than she had in a long time.

Carlisle loved hearing her giggle and brought her hand to his lips, laying a light kiss on the back of her hand. "So, did you want to discuss it calmly?"

Esme smiled and nodded, "yes we can. I feel calmer now. It feels like the poisonous emotion that had been inside of me is gone now."

Carlisle nodded, and escorted her to a tree that had fallen and used it as a bench.

Esme took a seat and was silent, "why don't you start first, Carlisle? How do you feel?" she asked.

"As I admitted earlier, "Carlisle began, "I feel the urge to procreate with you more than I have in my past years. And, having a child with you would be a wonderful experience, but alas, I know it is not possible. And I've accepted it."

"And I would also love to give you a child. I think he or she would have been beautiful with your blond hair." As she said that, she ran her fingers though his hair. "And with your nose," she then brought her hand to his face. "And your beautiful lips." She ran her fingers over his lips.

Carlisle gave a heart-melting smile to her and kissed her finger that was tracing his lips. "Well, I see that as a boy. But when I see a girl, she looks like you, with your beautiful golden-auburn hair."

Esme smiled warmly. "And what would you name our children if we had them?" she asked, smiling shyly.

"That's a harder one," Carlisle spoke softly, caressing her arm lightly. "I've always liked Mollie for a girl."

Esme smiled. "Mollie is a beautiful name," she said in a gentle voice. "But what if it was a boy?" she asked quietly, a smile still on her lips.

"I don't know... what do you like?" Carlisle asked.

Esme had a thoughtful look on her face. "Seth, maybe," Esme suggested.

"Seth is a good name," Carlisle agreed, thoughtful. The thoughts of how they discussed and described their would-be children brought a smile to his face,

Esme grinned as well. "So, we have some very beautiful names picked ou,t" she commented. "Somehow just talking about this makes it feel a little easier to deal with inside. It still does not take away the hurt but somehow it makes it feel more possible even though I know deep down its improbable."

"You are right," Carlisle agreed, leaning over to kiss her temple. "So, would you be content for eternity with me and Edward?"

Esme rested her hand on his thigh and leaned her head on his shoulder. She sighed in contentment. "Yes, I think I can truly say that I would be content for eternity with you and Edward," she spoke sincerely.

Carlisle smiled, and pulled her against him. They enjoyed the silence of the woods together.

As the sun fully set and it neared midnight, she had realized that they had been gone for several hours and in a low whisper, she spoke, "I think its time we headed back to our son. We have been gone for a while now, but I am too content right now to move," she said in a lazy voice.

"It is nice to just be here, together," Carlisle agreed and stood up with her. "But you are right. Let's go home."

With that they headed back to their home and too their lives together as a family, unaware and uncaring what their eternity held for them.

**The end**


	14. Voting No

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Summary **– Carlisle and Rosalie talk about her comment to Bella after the vote for Bella's changing in New Moon - 2009

**Author's Note **– Sorry for the grammar issues if you see them. We just wanted to get this out but did not have any time to proof read it very much with our lives the way they are right now.

**Voting No**

**By: **

**AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

Carlisle remained glue to the spot in which is continued to watch Edward silently. It wasn't until Bella took his arm and told him to take her home that he finally looked away. When he turned back to the living room, he noted most the family had moved from their spots. He caught sight of Rosalie and Emmett in a quiet conversation leaving through the outside doors, "Rosalie," he called and when Emmett and she stopped to look back at him, he continued, "A moment of your time, please."

Rosalie nodded silently to Carlisle and then tuned back to Emmett. After a quick word with him he continued on his way; Rosalie turned and headed to Carlisle "yes Carlisle?"

Seeing that the area had all but cleared out, Carlisle looked at Rosalie and took a seat in one of the chair. "I'm sorry no one was there to vote no for you," Carlisle told her, his voice soft and filled with pain and hurt.

She knew that the words she had said to Bella had hurt Carlisle, Rosalie sat down on the floor in front of him. "Carlisle I was dying you did what you thought was best, Bella has a choice, I didn't I merely did for her what I wish someone would have done for me had there been another choice, which there wasn't."

Carlisle looked down at her and gave a soft smile. "A part of me wishes I could have done something different," Carlisle told her, reaching gently to brush some of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

Rosalie smiled a soft smile at the gesture of affection. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently, "What could you have done differently, can you tell me that? What other choice could you have made? Let me die?" all of this was said in a gentle loving voice, so unlike Rosalie yet it was so her all the same.

Carlisle squeezed her hand in return. "I could have taken you to the closest hospital. Even though I knew they couldn't do anything to save you," Carlisle answered Rosalie.

"That still would have meant my death. What you did was give me chance to live. Yes I know that you see me sometimes struggling with this and resenting this gift, this life you gave me and yes I mourn the fact that I will never have kids of my own which is my deepest desire, but you also gave me a loving family and Emmett. Had you let me die Carlisle, I would have died never knowing love" she said sincerely, squeezing his hand again.

Carlisle smiled at Rosalie. "I am glad you are a part of this family," he told her.

"I'm glad I am too, you just have to keep reminding me from time to time" she smiled showing perfect teeth.

**The end**


	15. Dearest Bella

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Summary **– Carlisle and Esme write a letter to Bella during New moon – 2009

**Author's Note **– again Sorry for the grammar issues if you see them. We just wanted to get this out but did not have any time to proof read it very much with our lives the way they are right now. Please send us ideas we need them badly. Happy 2010 Everyone!

**Dearest Bella**

**By: **

**AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

Carlisle and Esme sat in the study at their home in Alaska. It has been nearly a month since they left Forks. Esme came up with the idea, and Carlisle agreed to join her. They sat on the two over stuffed chairs facing each other. "Why don't you start off, Es," Carlisle told her.

"Carlisle what do I tell her. There is so much that I want to say to her, she is like our daughter."

Carlisle reached over and rested his palm on her thigh. "Then I will begin." He took the paper and pen from Esme and began scrawling in antique lettering.

_Dearest Bella,_

_First and foremost, we miss you. You have become to be part of our family and our family is no longer whole. It is hard for Edward, though he will deny it with every excuse in the book."_

A light chuckle escaped Carlisle lips after writing that. Carlisle remembered what excuse Edward gave to Bella... "It's been 10 years and people are beginning to notice that Carlisle is not aging. Carlisle continued to write:

_Even Rosalie misses you. She doesn't have the opportunity to remark to Edward how dangerous it is for him to be with you. Emmett is still as acceptance as always. Jasper still feels remorse for your birthday. He may not say it to us, but we've seen Alice console him in the middle of the living room. It finally began to snow and stick to the ground. I know how you do not like anything cold and wet... well, at least not wet."_

Again Carlisle let out a chuckle to his own pun.

_Right now, all three boys are out in the backyard playing football in the snow. It's nearing seven in the evening and the sun had long set. It was a clear day today, the sun shining bright in the sky, so they missed school."_

Carlisle handed the paper and pen to Esme, allowing her to read what he wrote and add on to it.

Esme smiled at how gentle Carlisle sounded in it. Then she added her own:

_As the holidays approach I find this family is missing your presence. You lit up our lives and you brought a new spirit to our household. Alice really misses you. She misses her Bella Barbie time. _

Esme laughed here. She continued to write

_It was the hardest thing for us to leave you like we did. _

Esme closed her eyes and took some deep breaths in and gathered her thoughts as she handed the paper back to Carlisle.

Carlisle read over what Esme had written, in a different hand style than his own. He saved his penmanship for letters, but when he was writing prescriptions, it was sloppier. Bella would be able to tell it was him and Esme writing.

_"Rosalie and Alice are shopping. I hope they do not buy the entire store. Aside from the events of current, we are doing alright. Though, I do stress that we do miss you terribly."_

_Sincerely, _

_Carlisle Cullen._

He handed the paper and pen back to his wife.

_Love you sweet Bella keep your chin up. _

_Esme Cullen._

**The End**


	16. Family Goodness

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters.

**Summary **– Jasper slips up and only Esme can comfort him – 1995

**Author's Note **– Sorry it's taken a long time for us to get this out, life in 2010 has been busy for us. Hope you enjoy this little story. We would like to thank Clairisant for her Beta work on this story. We look forward to working with her on later chapters. Last but not least send ideas we need them badly.

**Family goodness  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

It had been two days since Jasper had slipped up and killed a human. He had been inconsolable since then, not even his beloved Alice could get through to him.

Down the hall, Alice was in Esme and Carlisle's room, sitting on the edge of their king sized bed that was coved with a red satin comforter. "I just don't know what to do," Alice said with a slight whine in her voice. "He doesn't even want me near him."

Esme was hanging up Carlisle's pressed shirts and gave a loving look at the grey one. He had been away for three weeks for a medical conference in Europe. She missed him dearly. After finishing she looked back to Alice.

"I know, dear," she said in a motherly tone. "Would you like me to try and talk to him?"

Alice nodded her head. "But I doubt he will let you near him."

Esme patted the younger woman's hand and smiled. "I can try." she left to go to Alice and Jasper's room. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Go away" Jasper said in an agonized sounding voice.

Esme ignored him and opened the door, locking it behind her. She didn't want any interruptions.

"If you really wanted to keep someone out you would have locked the door," she told him.

Jasper was sitting on the bed with an abandoned guitar beside him. He acknowledged what she said with a nod, but still could not make eye contact with this gentle soul.

Esme moved forward, she sat on the bed. "Jasper, we are a family and whatever happens to you affects us all. But, know that no matter what happens we love and care for you."

"How can you say that after what I have done" he asked in a quiet voice looking briefly up at her, his eyes were red from the recent feeding and filled with the anguish he felt at what he had done.

"Because that is the way this family works," she told him in soothing voice. She knew deep down, if Carlisle had been there Jasper would never had killed.

Jasper sighed, "Is Alice terribly upset with me?"

"No, she is not," she told him sitting up straighter on the bed and crossing her legs. "In fact, she's upset at herself for not being able to help you."

"I'm sorry I'm putting her through this. I promised myself that I would never do this to her again, not after what I put her though our first few years together," he put his face in his hands.

Esme put her hand on his shoulder as she spoke, "Alice is not concerned about the past and is worried about the one she loves in the present." She continued, "Jasper, know this, no matter what happens, we are a family."

"How could you want a monster in the family?"

"Because we are a family of monsters," she stated softly. The softness seemed weird considering what she was saying. "At least to humans, we are monsters. But I'll tell you a secret, Jasper. We are a family of good monsters."

Jasper gave a small sad smile, then sighed, "So I guess I shouldn't hide. I think I need to talk to Alice."

"Do what you think is necessary, but never shut us out," She told Jasper, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We love you, no matter what."

"Thanks, Esme," Jasper said reaching over to give her a hug.

Esme smiled, hugging him back. "Always remember that, Jasper." She stood up and left the room.

In her room, she told Alice, "He'll be fine." Before she could say more Alice raced out of the room.

**The End**


	17. Complete Set

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters

**Summery – **Bella interrupts something – 2006

**Authors note –** We hope you enjoy this chapter and we are so sorry that it has taken us so long to get this out too you. Life has been getting in our way. We would like to think our Beta reader Clairisant for her quick return of this chapter.

**Complete Set  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

Carlisle laid on the king size bed with his wife, one arm wrapped around her back, his fingers caressing the cool skin of her arm. His other hand rested on her midsection. The satin covers on their bed, covered their waists, but only from the waist down. Above that was exposed to the light filtering through the clouds, trees, into window of their home in Forks, Washington. The "kids" were at school. Carlisle had the day off. He loved days like this!

"You know, Carlisle, I love days like this, just you and me," Esme said as her finger was drawing little patterns on his chest.

Carlisle rolled over to his side and rested his cheek on his palm and looked at Esme. Without giving a second though, he leaned down and gave her a kiss. When he finally pulled away, he gave her a soft smile, one that he only shared with her. He brushed a stray strand of her chocolate colored hair from her face and spoke, "I can't say it enough, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Esme smiled, "Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself," she teased him with a kiss of her own.

Carlisle didn't want just a quick kiss, so he deepened it and rolled over her, covering her body with his.

Carlisle and Esme were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear someone come into the house. Bella had come after school because she needed to ask Carlisle a medical question for a paper that she had been working on. She knew he was off today, so she began to search for him. After a few minutes she still had not found him. She was about to give up when she heard a noise coming from upstairs and she thought it might have been him alerting her to where he was. Her cheeks flooded with color and she was rendered momentarily speechless when she opened the door and found Esme and Carlisle in bed together!

It took a second to realize their door had opened and the whiff of Bella's scent entered the room. Carlisle didn't move from on top Esme. No need to give Bella any more of a view. The sheet remained covering them from waist down. Carlisle turned his head and greeted with a smile, "Good afternoon, Bella.

With that Bella snapped out of her stupor and she stumbled backwards trying to get out of the room as fast as she could, "Oh god I'm, I'm sorry!" she stuttered continuing to walk backwards. She tripped and ended up falling on her butt, but kept moving backwards while averting her eyes.

Esme was trying not to laugh at Bella's dismay. Skillfully, the two lovers untangled themselves without showing Bella more flesh and grabbed their robes to cover up.

"It's okay," Carlisle and Esme assured her as they moved towards her, trying to reassure her with their smiles. It wasn't their first time interrupted by one of their 'children'. "What can we do for you?" Carlisle asked as he offered her a hand to help her stand up.

Bella was still blushing deeply when Carlisle helped her up, and she continued to stutter as her mind was still processing things, "I…I…" she swallowed audibly, "I...I just had a medical question to ask you," she rushed on, "but you're busy, I can come back later," she then turned to leave the room.

"No, it's okay," Carlisle quickly assured. "Why don't you go have a seat in my office? I'll be right down."

Bella nodded her head and without a word and fled the room.

Esme let her contained laughter out as she closed the door behind Bella's retreating back. Carlisle let out a chuckle as well.

"I think that completes the set," Esme spoke as she reached into the closet to reach for her clothes, as Carlisle did the same. "Each of our children, except Alice, has barged in on us either during or after."

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement as he slipped on beige dress slacks and a navy button shirt. He put a grey scarf around his neck, making it look stylish and not just hiding a certain scar on his neck.

Esme slipped into jeans and a cream colored, satin, ruffled shirt.

"The rest of the children should be home shortly, I guess," Esme spoke and just as she did, she heard the garage and front doors."

"I guess I better go answer Bella's question," Carlisle said. With one last kiss, he opened the bedroom door and went to his office, leaving Esme to go greet the rest of the family.

Carlisle entered his office and looked at Bella. "What may I assist you with?" he asked, taking a seat behind his desk.

She still couldn't look at him, but she answered his question. While looking down at his desk she said, "I have to write this paper for one of my classes on the history of medicine, and I figured since you're well…a medical professional you could help me."

"I would love to help you," Carlisle agreed. "What would you like to know?"

"Mainly how things have changed over the past say 300 years, the books I have been looking at are so limited and, well, you're…" she trailed off and she looked up at him finally.

Carlisle gave a knowing chuckle. "I will give you what I can," Carlisle told her. "Do you have a pen and paper?"

"I have this," She pulled a little tape recorder out of her pocket and put it on the desk in front of her"

Wondering if she wanted specifics, Carlisle let her begin the recorder and started to talk about some of the medicines that have been created and changed over the past 300 years. He allowed for her to ask questions in between and at the end he added, "Remember, Bella, to make this a good report, cite book references. A teacher might be curious about where the information came from, so use the information I have provided cautiously. You know how I would prefer to keep what I am a secret." He gave her a warm smile.

"You have my word, Carlisle; I will even let you read it before I turn it in, if you want too."

"I trust your work, Bella," Carlisle told her and stood up. "Good luck on the report. I'm sure Edward is in the living room waiting for you." As Bella began to walk out of the office, Carlisle added, "and don't worry about earlier. Edward has walked in on us too." He smiled and winked

"Thanks, Carlisle," she said then blushed deeply again at his comment before hastily walking out of the room and straight into Edwards arms.

**The End  
**


	18. Second Son

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters

**Summery – **Emmett joins the Cullen family – 1936

**Authors note –** We hope you enjoy this chapter and please send ideas. We would like to think our Beta reader Clairisant for her quick return of this chapter.

**Second Son  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006  
**

Carlisle was home with his family, the newest member, Emmett, was still adjusting to his transformation. When Emmett entered the room, Carlisle was taken aback, the burly brunette looked at Carlisle and unsure what to say.

"What is it, Emmett?" Carlisle asked, looking over the younger man briefly. His posture was weak and he looked tired, the side effects of being considered a newborn still.

Emmett didn't know how to say what he needed, so he tried to speak slowly. "I... I'm," he gulped down and continued. "I'm hungry."

Carlisle should have known. He stood up and signaled Emmett to follow. He found the ladies of the house, Esme and Rosalie, sitting in the living room, keeping busy by conversing and knitting.

Esme got up gracefully from the chair she was sitting in and Rosalie followed. They walked over to the men Esme taking Carlisle's hand and Rosalie gave a soft smile to Emmett. "What is it Carlisle my love?" Esme asked

Emmett shied away from Rosalie's smile while Carlisle answered Esme. "He needs to go feed. Did you want to come?" he asked. He looked over at his "first daughter" and smiled at her. "If you wouldn't mind staying, please."

Rosalie wanted to protest, but saw the look in Carlisle's eyes she nodded her head in consent and sank back into her previously vacated chair

Esme took Emmett's hand, and then addressed Carlisle, "Yes I will join you.

"Thank you, kitty," Carlisle said to Rosalie

Emmett withdrew his hand from Esme's grasp and followed as they went to their hunting ground to feed.

Carlisle found and killed the first deer and presented it to Emmett. He and Esme didn't have to feed at this time. In fact, he wanted to have Esme with him as he presented an idea to Emmett.

Esme hung back a bit and let Carlisle help Emmett out. She remained silent through most of the feeding having a feeling that Carlisle needed to say something.

Once Emmett was finished feeding he sat back on the ground and looked at them. "When is this going to end?" Emmett asked clearly.

Carlisle took a seat nearby and shook his head. "Soon, hopefully. Next time we go to feed, you will catch your own," he offered.

"Am I ready for that?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Carlisle reassured. "Emmett, I know this is new to you." Carlisle continued, "But, you have been with us for almost a year and you will soon transfer out of the newborn stage and learn to strive on your own. We would like you to remain with us, and be a part of our family."

Here Esme spoke up, "You don't have to give us your answer now, but please just think about it."

Emmett looked at the "parental" Cullen's for a minutes and then stood up to pace. Pacing was different in his new form. He wore a path in a matter of minutes. He stopped to finally answer them. As he stared at Carlisle and Esme, who were casually sitting next to each other, Carlisle's hand absently massaging Esme's thigh. He had a vague memory of being in love in his human life.

"I would like that," he finally answered, and saw the immediate accepting grins from Carlisle and Esme.

"Wonderful," Carlisle spoke first.

"Welcome to the Family…Son," if she could, Esme would've be crying right then as she stood to embraced her newest 'son.'

Emmett pulled out of the embrace, still unsure of his strength. Carlisle took a casual approach and shook the man's hand. Even then, Emmett was cautious.

"Let's go home," Carlisle suggested, and new member of the Cullen clan followed them back to the house, where Rosalie was still waiting. "Kitty, Emmett has agreed to be part of the family," Carlisle announced to her when they walked in the door.

"Welcome to the family Emmett," She smiled gently to him, not really sure what to do. But she felt this weight lift off her shoulders about him finally accepting, well at least a part of him accepting, being a vampire.

**The End**


	19. Confusion

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters

**Summery – **Rosalie struggles with something (Takes place the night of second son) – 1936

**Authors note –** Here is another chapter, enjoy. We would like to think our Beta reader Clairisant for her quick return of this chapter. Please send ideas.

**Confusion  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006  
**

It was later in the day, nearing evening time, when Esme retired to the den to catch up on some reading, and Emmett had joined her. Carlisle was in his office catching up on some medical articles, on the latest vaccines and medications.

Rosalie had been up in her room ever since Carlisle and Esme had come back with Emmett from hunting and telling her that he had agreed to join the family. Sure she was happy that he agreed, but she still doubted herself and the choice that she had made. After rereading the same paragraph for the tenth time, she tossed the book aside with a sigh. Misjudging the strength of her toss the book skidded off the nightstand taking a glass vase with it. "Just great," she muttered as she got up to clean the mess.

Carlisle heard the glass breaking and decided he needed a break himself. Walking to Rosalie's room, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called, sounding a bit frustrated while picking up the glass and tossing it into the trash bin.

Carlisle entered the room, leaving the door slightly ajar as he entered. He saw her cleaning up the mess and gave a small chuckle. "It would be easier if you didn't break fragile items," he told her.

Rosalie glared up at him from the floor, "I didn't do this on purpose," she protested.

"Of course you didn't," Carlisle smiled at her. "What has you frustrated, Kitty?' he asked her.

"I have read the same paragraph ten times," she muttered angrily as the tossed the rest of the glass away and stood up after retrieving her book off the floor. This time when she tossed it on the nightstand it didn't move.

"Why did you read the same paragraph ten times?" Carlisle asked, looking from the book to her. "Romeo and Juliet. Star-crossed lovers. Is that for class?"

"Yah, I just can't seem to concentrate right now."

"What's on your mind?" Carlisle asked, finally looking at her.

"Emmett," she said simply, "and whether or not I made the right choice by asking you to change him. I know he's been withdrawn, and I find myself wondering if I did the right thing, if I made the right choice," she said softly, even for her.

"He is not withdrawn at all," Carlisle assured her. "He is unsure of himself. He was a burly man in his human life so he is still trying to maintain his control of the vampiric strength he has."

"Did I make the right choice in asking you to change him?" she questioned, then admitted something that she never thought she would, "Carlisle, I really like Emmett. Like him, like him."

"And, here I was hoping for you to be Edward's girlfriend," Carlisle let out a half-hearted laugh, even though years ago when he turned Rosalie and she first met Edward, he knew that all they were ever going to be were "siblings" and friends. "Do you have to ask that? You gave me the option to change him by presenting him to me. I could have said that I wouldn't. I could have taken him to the hospital and maybe he would have survived. I knew you liked him, from the moment you pleaded with me to save him. So, do you feel you still need to ask me if you made the correct choice?"

"I guess not. I guess I am still adjusting to all this myself. I mean I really didn't have much of a choice in the matter either. I chose for him, just like you chose for me."

Her words still hurt Carlisle, but he smiled at her. "Try not to break anything else. Maybe take a walk to clear your mind before you try reading Romeo and Juliet again."

Rosalie nodded her head. She knew that her words had hurt him, but she really didn't know what else to say. It was just how she felt. "Thank you Carlisle, I think I'll do that."

Carlisle left her room and returned to his study to read again.

**The End**


	20. A Bree Conversation

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters

**Summery – **Carlisle and Esme talk after the new born battle in Eclipse – 2006

**Authors note –** chapter 20, woohoo, enjoy! Slight spoilers for Eclipse; we would like to think our Beta reader Clairisant for getting this back to us quickly

**A Bree Conversation  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006  
**

Carlisle returned home after setting up Jacob's IV drip and notice that there was a quietness to the house. He knew everyone was home, but the fight that ended hours ago had made a big hole in their lives. Emmett and Rosalie sat quietly, together, on the couch in the living room. Edward and Bella were in Edward's room. Jasper and Alice were in the study, probably reading poetry or talking softly. He found his beloved wife in their room, cleaned up and wearing a grayish-blue floral dress. He closed the door behind him and began to clean up himself.

"She was so young, Carlisle," Esme said softly from her spot on the bed.

The moment she said it he knew who she was referring to. The young brunette with doe eyes, "I know," he answered back solemnly. He pulled gray slacks and a grayish-blue shirt from the closet to change into. "While I respect the Volturi," he paused, pulling off his shirt and replacing it with the clean one. He didn't continue.

"They were heartless!" she exclaimed. "She was scared, but she was going to talk! They didn't have to kill her…" she fell silent and if she could she would have cried. "She was so young," she said again quietly with her head bowed.

Carlisle went to sit next to Esme, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "She was too young," Carlisle agreed. "Victoria was heartless to change such a young girl, no matter what her life was like before."

"Did you see the look in her eyes? She didn't deserve that fate, she was different…she had a soul."

"We could not go against the Volturi," Carlisle stated simply. "What's done is done." He closed his eyes and frowned. Her face was still fresh in his mind and he visibly slumped. "We have to tell ourselves it was for the best."

"How was that for the best, Carlisle?" Esme looked up at him. "She didn't hurt anyone; she didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Because of why she was created," Carlisle answered simply. "We offered her sanctuary, but Jane would not allow her to live because of why she was created. Jane was covering her own backside. If she had allowed her to remain alive, Aro would have punished her and then have come and killed the girl himself. Not without taking information from her before doing so."

Esme sighed and curled deeper into Carlisle's embrace. She remained silent for a few minutes, and then asked, "How is Jacob doing?"

"I expect a full recovery," Carlisle answered after their bit of silence. "With his increased healing abilities, he should be full health in a couple days."

"Good, I don't want to see any more innocents hurting because of this…horrible incident."

"It was a horrible ordeal," Carlisle pulled away a little to look at her. "But I have a feeling; there will be more to come."

"I don't have to be Alice to know your right about that. Now more than ever, we have to stand as a united front…as a family. To protect ours from those who would wish us harm.

Carlisle nodded in agreement, planting a light kiss on her forehead. "I believe strongly that our family will remain united."

**The End**


	21. Feelings Revisited

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters

**Summery – **Carlisle helps Jasper deal with his past after it was dredged up by the Newborn army battle in Eclipse – 2006

**Authors note –** Thanks to all who have reviewed this story we really enjoy hearing what you all think. The quote that Carlisle uses is from Confucius. Thanks to our Beta Clairisant

**Feelings Revisited  
By:  
AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006  
**

Within days of the battle with the newborns, Carlisle still felt out of balance. Alice and Esme were busy helping plan Edward's and Bella's wedding. Rosalie and Emmett continued doing their own things. Jasper had all but disappeared.

Alice knew where he was and when Carlisle came home from work, he asked about him. Alice had promptly refused to reveal his whereabouts, explaining that Jasper told her he needed to be alone for a time and would return on his own accord. She continued to explain that she would have been with him if she didn't think this was important to him. Alice had let him go. "Give him a few more days," she told Carlisle.

Carlisle shook his head, and told her, "It is important that I speak with him."

Alice looked at Carlisle and finally nodded, "He's at our cabin."

"Thank you," he told her. He journeyed to the cabin and when he arrived he knocked at the door.

Jasper had been in back doing some manual labor when he heard the knock; he quickly tossed his shirt back on. In a few minutes the door was opened and he was somewhat surprised to see Carlisle. "What are you doing here," he asked, sounding worn out.

"I am here to talk to you," Carlisle spoke looking over Jasper.

Jasper moved aside and let him in. "Please have a seat." He motioned to the little used sitting room.

Carlisle took the offered seat and smiled, "How are you doing?" he asked.

Jasper shut the door. "I'm doing fine," he answered, but what he wasn't saying was that he was in agony over the newborn battle; he had thought he left those days behind when he left Maria.

"Are you?" Carlisle asked sincerely. "Out of all of us, excluding me, you are the only one who has had previous experience with newborns. You were re-living your past. A past you thought was behind you."

Jasper nodded his head. "A past that I would rather not have had brought up. Pure hearted people got hurt because of the vendetta that Victoria had against Edward and Bella. Innocent people got hurt. Alice, Esme, and Rose were subjected to something that will be with them forever," he said as he got up and started to pace.

"You're right, they shouldn't have been subjected to that, but they chose to fight and not parish. They chose to learn from you and your experience. Your experience saved us," Carlisle told him.

"My experience merely saved us from being hurt, but we weren't able to save or protect the innocent ones."

"Innocent ones?" Carlisle questioned, and then let out a sigh. "Oh, you mean the newborns, the ones who had no choice in becoming what they were created to do by Victoria."

"I felt their fear, I felt their confusion, and I even felt some of their determination to kill us." His Voice dropped, "I felt Bree's complete terror before Felix killed her." He walked over to the window and stared out into the woods.

"I'm sorry, son," Carlisle spoke softly. He stood up to approach the younger man, standing a few feet behind him, he said, "Jasper, I know what happened is hard on you. It was on all of us. But it was us or them."

"I know," he said still facing the window, "Is Alice okay? I know she probably sent you to bring me home," he said quietly.

"Alice is fine," Carlisle assured. "She refused to give me your location, at first. Of course, she is worried, but she knows when you need to be alone. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I understand the fight was hard on you, but I want you to also know that it was necessary."

"I know it was necessary, Carlisle," Jasper turned from the window. "I would do anything to protect those that I love, but that doesn't mean I have to like the way things turned out." During this whole exchange his voice remained level, but his voice had a hard quality to it.

Carlisle placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I am going to leave you to your thoughts. But remember, we should feel sorrow, but not sink under its oppression." With that, Carlisle moved towards the door. "I'll see you when you get home."

Jasper stood there for a long while, thinking about Carlisle's words and realized that he was right. It was time to stop wallowing and move on. Yes he would remember the sorrow, but he would never forget that he helped save his family, and at the end of the day that was all that really matters.

**The End**


	22. Getting Closer

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters

**Summery –** Rosalie and Emmett want to get closer to each other but don't know how so they seek out Carlisle and Esme for some advice. – 1937

**Authors note –** Thanks to all who have reviewed this story we really enjoy hearing what you think. Thanks to our beta Clairisant for being patient putting up with our many mistakes.

**Getting Closer**

**By:**

**AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

Outside the weather was sunny, but in the woods of Great Smokey Mountains, Carlisle worked inside the barn. The support beams of the barn were rotting and needed to be replaced. He worked diligently and human-like on chopping wood to create new beams.

Emmet had just come back from his walk when he saw him working on the barn. "Hi Carlisle, would you like an extra set of hands?"

Carlisle looked at Emmett and nodded, "Yes, thank you," he told the younger vampire. He stopped for a few minutes to explain his idea. "I just need to replace some beams on the south and east part of the barn."

Emmett nodded and began to help Carlisle. After a few minutes of working in silence, he asked, "Carlisle can I talk to you about something rather personal?"

He grabbed some sandpaper as he said, "Sure."

Emmett finished up what he was doing, before he began to speak, "It's about Rose and I. As you know, she and I have been going out for a bit now, and I wanted to move further with her, I just don't know how to go about doing that."

Carlisle knew what he meant. He was almost surprised that they haven't gone any further than a kiss here and there. He remembered his first year with Esme, having to keep her in control of the flame. "First, have you spoken to her about moving further?"

"I don't even know how to talk to her about it," he confessed, as he brought the ladder over to where they wanted to put up the new beam.

Carlisle handed the finished piece to him. "I would be forward, but not too direct. Rosalie is upfront and doesn't beat around the bush. She says what is on her mind and expects the same from everyone else." Carlisle was so busy giving Emmett advice that he realized a moment too late he should have warned Emmett not to use his vampiric strength to nail the support beam in.

As Emmett swung the hammer to the nail, it all happened in slow motion, he saw the beam split in half and take part of the existing load bearing wall with it as it crumbled. But the carnage didn't stop there. Almost in a domino effect the rest of the barn came down over Emmett's head causing him and the ladder both to fall as well.

...

In the house Esme was working on a sketch of an idea that Carlisle shared with her.

Rosalie walked into the room and sat down next to her, "Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

Esme placed the sketchbook aside and nodded. "Of course," Esme told her. She was fairly new to this mothering business, but always made time to talk to any of her three "children" when needed her.

"I need some advice on how to step things up with Emmett. He and I have been dating for a while now, but I don't want to scare him away since he is still new to all of this."

"I don't think you will scare him," Esme assured. "Emmett seems like the kind of man who is along for the ride and going to enjoy it while he can. Have you told him how you feel?"

"I have tried a few times to talk to him, but every time I do I lose my nerve," she admitted. "Normally, speaking my mind is not so hard, but when I am faced with things that have to do with Emmett, I sort of well…get sidetracked."

Esme had to let out a little chuckle and smiled, "I think you should talk to..." But before she could finish, the sound of crumpling wood distracted them. Esme was on her feet and to the window in less than a heartbeat. She gasped, "Oh, my gosh!" before racing out the door.

Rosalie followed Esme out the door.

...

When the two women reached the remains of the barn, Emse hurried over the Carlisle and embraced him. Rosalie walked over the stand next to them.

"Carlisle, are you alright?" Esme asked, dusting some of the splinters off his shoulders and then his hair.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes." He began to dust more splinters off himself. "Are you okay, Emmett?"

"Never better," he answered as he untangled himself from the mess around him.

Rosalie walked over to Emmett to help him get sorted out, and even picked some the wood peaces out of his hair and wool sweater. "What exactly happened here?" she asked while doing that.

Carlisle gave a deep sigh, "I forgot to warn him not to use all his strength to nail in a new support beam." Thinking about that made Esme chuckle and Carlisle followed suit. The situation was kind of funny.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders and with an innocent look said, "Oops," then he too started to laugh, Rosalie did the same when she saw the look on Emmett's face.

When they recovered they viewed the damage. "I guess we could always rebuild the barn," Carlisle shrugged as he wrapped an arm around Esme and looked at the younger couple.

"Yah, and make it bigger and better then the last one," Emmett grinned.

Emmett's comment prompted another round of laughter from Esme and Carlisle.

Rosalie just smacked him playfully on the shoulder, "Come on Emmett, let's get your mess cleaned up." She smiled then thought about her plans for later.

**The End**


	23. Protecting Bella

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters

**Summery –** the conversation between Carlisle and Charlie in the Police station darning Twilight – 2005

**Authors note –** Thanks to all who have reviewed this story we really enjoy hearing what you all think. Thanks to our beta Clairisant for putting up with our many mistakes.

**Protecting Bella**

**By:**

**AngelBabs81 and potterfan2006**

Another body has been found; this time closer to town. Charlie responded to the call with a few of his deputies. He was in complete shock to see the body of his long-time friend, Waylon Forge. Charlie instructed them to bag up the body and bring it back to the police department. Because Forks, Washington was too small of a town to have it's own coroner, they called in a local doctor.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen entered the police station and walked to Charlie's desk. "Chief Swan," he greeted. "Did you want to take me back?"

Charlie looked up from the report he was filling out, "Sure, right this way." He stood up and led Carlisle back to where the body was being kept.

Carlisle followed in silence. Once at the body, he unzipped the black bag and did an external examine. Knowing that he couldn't tell the people of Forks the truth, he had to make up something that would be believable yet keep them in the dark of the reality of the situation. "It was an animal attack," he declared.

Charlie commented, "Whatever animal that is doing this is moving closer to town." He tried to keep his voice professional, but he failed, because this was one of his best friends laying on the table.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Carlisle added, "I am going to take the body to the hospital to do a complete autopsy. Maybe then I will be able to tell you more about what kind of animal attacked him."

"Thank you. I'm planning to get a team together and hunt this thing down, before any other innocent people get killed," he vowed.

"It's a good plan," Carlisle agreed. "But what happens if you can't capture the animal before another is killed? Or what if you find the creature and it kills you instead?"

"Better me then someone else in the town. It's my job as Chief of Police to protect them and that's what I will do."

"But what about your daughter? I would hate to see her lose her father," Carlisle stated.

"I am doing this for her as well. I'll be careful; she knows that I always am. She just came back into my life, so I'm going to attempt to be less reckless now. But, both you and I know how risky my job is."

Carlisle nodded and heard Edward's car pulling up. "Again, I am sorry about Waylon," Carlisle said, and took his departure, exiting through the front doors to see Edward and Bella.

**The End**


	24. Possibilities

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. We are borrowing them for the sake of pure entertainment. We pledge to return them in one piece. We do not make money, take bribes, or anything illegal from this entertainment piece. The plot and any created characters do belong to us, however, and are not meant to be used to take the spotlight off the original characters

**Summery –** Carlisle has a dose of human children and he and Esme have a talk about hopes for their future. – 1990

**Authors note –** This Chapter is a bit different our Beta reader Clairisant helped us to write this one. We also continue to thank her for putting up with our many mistakes in this chapter and the other ones she has worked on for us. Thanks to all who have reviewed this story we really enjoy hearing what you all think. Chapters will continue to be slow in coming and will have a longer wait in between starting the end of August when I return to college and my lovely Co- Authors have lives of their own as well.

**Possibilities **

**By:**

**AngelBabs81, potterfan2006 and Clairisant**

Carlisle was utterly exhausted, even though it was unlike him to be so. Today was his day off and the children and Esme were not at home. He had received a phone call after the children left for school, and Esme had gone shopping from his old friend Josh Morgan. He'd thought it might be the hospital. Josh and he had become friends during their surgical rotation, and they had kept in though after leaving medical school.

The reason he had called his old friend, was that his wife was out of town and Josh had been called in to the hospital for an emergency surgery. He was hoping that Carlisle might be willing to watch his two children. One of his daughters, Jenny, was six months old and Jackie was in her terrible twos.

Jenny had been a perfect little angel, sleeping the entire time. Jackie, on the other hand, had givin him an exhausting few hours. Never having been around a child of that age for more than 'hospital visit' he had no idea how rambunctious a healthy two and a half year old could be. He now understood why he had observed some parents putting their children on leashes while in public. After the first hour, he had seriously been considering tying Jackie up. He had managed to restrain himself, by mentally insisting that a man of several hundred years should be able to handle one tiny terror.

When Josh came to pick up his daughters, Carlisle was more disheveled then he had ever seen him. They had been though years of medical school together, exhaustingly unending shifts, plus a few wild celebratory parties, and never had Carlisle looked this exhausted and rumpled, his hair was a mess and he had what appeared to chocolate sauce smeared on his blue shirt. Carlisle was holding Jackie in his arms when he came to the door and the young lady appeared to be busy smearing strawberry jelly on his face.

"Problems, old man?" Josh asked, barely concealing a smirk.

"No! Not at all!" Carlisle stated as he shoved the child into Josh's arms. "However, if you ever ask me to babysit again, I will conveniently forget we were ever friends!"

Moments after Josh had driven off with the girls Carlisle was viewing the disaster that Jackie had made of the living room when Esme walked in. She followed his gaze and saw the mess, laughing she asked, "Did a tornado come though here?"

Her husband spent the next several minutes describing in excruciating detail the devastation little Jackie had caused.

Esme smiled at the look of frustration on his face, "Come on Carlisle, it couldn't have been that bad. I would have loved having kids around that young. It makes me wish we could have some of our own."

Carlisle sighed, wrapping his arm around her gently and pulling her closer to him. "If they were our own, they'd be better behaved."

Sadly, Esme sighed, "Maybe in the future you will find a way for us to have one of our own."

"But would it be wise?" Carlisle asked in a soft voice. "Bringing a child into our environment?"

"The child would be a part of us, a part of this family," she said. "I mean look, and we have raised five teenagers. So how hard could a baby of our own be?"

Carlisle laughed, "Our 'teenagers' as you call them, are actually young adults pretending to be teenagers for the sake of our living environment. With a child of our own, it would be 18 years of raising. If it were possible for us to have one, who knows what the child would be like? He or she would probably be born a Vampire with a damned soul."

"Carlisle, you know I don't believe that for a second," she chided. "Our child would be a precious gift that we would love unquestioningly."

"If you truly feel that way, maybe I should start researching a way for us to have a child."

"Really, Carlisle?" she exclaimed looking up into his eyes. "That would make me incredibly happy!"

"With the advancements in medicine, today, I might be able to find a way to make it happen for us."

"That would be amazing. I may not remember a lot about my human life, but I remember what it felt like when my son moved inside me for the first time," she said the last part with a little hitch in her voice.

"It's a good memory to have," Carlisle smiled. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he said, "You know, we still have a couple hours before our 'teenagers' come home."

"Yes, I know. What would you like to do with that time, my love?"

"Love my wife," he told her, and planted a kiss on her lips.

She kissed him back, and then pulled away abruptly. Getting up she started to run from the room, before calling back playfully, "But you'll have to catch me first."

He laughed, "You can't hide from me!" He found her scent and chased her through the house.

Before he was able to catch her, she scooted out of her first hiding place to find another. "Catch me if you can!" she challenged.

"You know I can and will," Carlisle called back, chasing after her.

Laughter could be heard throughout the house as Carlisle and Esme had a game of 'hide and seek' before they fell into each other's arms and made slow passionate love to each other.

**The End**


End file.
